Patent Literature 1 discloses a navigation device in which “a facility information creation unit that repeatedly searches a facility close to a current position of a vehicle, calculated by a vehicle position calculation unit, among facilities that belong to a genre designated by a user via a remote control unit, at a predetermined timing, and creates drawing data to display facility information, such as a position or a name of the searched facility, and the drawing data is input to an image composition unit and is superimposed on and composed withdrawing data of map information around the vehicle position, and a composite image thereof is displayed on a screen of a display device”.